suspense_and_paranormal_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The book of Demons
Note: I didn't write this. I found this story at Gods and Monsters.com. Check them out too. They have some very interesting "supposedly" true stories. One of my close friends found this site and insisted that I share my story with others who will not criticize me or claim that I am a liar. And I'm not much of a storyteller either so I assure you that this story is 1000% absolutely true. It all began when my 13 year old daughter, Lily and I went to New Jersey in the summer of 2013. We were visiting my sister Judith and her new husband for the summer. Their house isn't like those old, creepy houses with cobwebs hanging in the doorway, it's a beautiful 2 story house that was built just the year before. I suspected nothing would ever go wrong, until I met my sister's husband Ryan's cousin who was staying with them until he got over his major cocaine addiction. I never let my daughter go near him or stray out of my sight. Lily is a bright, beautiful and charming young girl, but her fatal flaw is that she is always too trusting of the people around her. As a mom, that adds to my list of reasons that I'm so protective over her. The summer was starting out great. The house had a large pool that was wonderful because it was indoors! The house formed a sort of courtyard around the pool and it was where we lounged on the chairs and enjoyed summer. It was about two weeks later when Lily was swimming in the pool. It was just us there and I was sitting at the edge of the pool when I saw Ryan's cousin staring down at Lily from one of the windows. I was literally freaking the heck out! I grabbed Lily and wrapped a towel quickly around her. My motherly instincts kept telling me something was wrong about that man, and I'll never forget the way he looked at my daughter. In the weeks to come, bad things began to occur. Lily wasn't the same at all. She would mumble nonsense words and didn't like to go out of the room either. One night, I decided to go see her. I opened her room door and she was gone! It was late and I frantically searched the house for her. When I passed Greg's(Ryan's cousin)room, I heard Lily's voice from inside! I slowly turned the knob and saw the scariest thing in my entire life. Lily was lying in the floor in only her underclothes and Greg was reading from an old leather book in a language I've never heard before. Just as I opened my mouth to yell bloody murder, a dark mass collected and hovered over, growing larger with each second. I bolted towards Lily, swooped her up in my arms, and ran out to my car as fast as I possibly could. As I was putting a blanket over her, I heard her whispering, "Book of Demons" over and over again. As long as Greg is still there, I refuse to visit Judith at that house. Days later, I had Lily blessed by a priest and since then, not once did she ever mutter, "Book of Demons".